Viruses, Clowns, and Cake! Oh My!
by CrimsonDragon010
Summary: Heero knew it would be a bad day when he woke up sick...what he didn't know was how much worse it was about to become...(1XR crappy summary if i do say so myself!)


Hello again. I found this fic lying around in my computer, so i decided to might as well put it up. I don't really know where I'm gona go with this one...heh heh :). Hope you like it!

There will be an epilogue coming for One Way or the Other! i promise! I've been hella busy but it'l be there with the bonus chapter, so keep an eye out for those ;)

I don't own Gundam Wing.

Chapter 1

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It happened…the impossible of the impossible…the one event that took everyone by surprise.

"A cold?"

"Yup." Sally smiled, shaking the newly used thermometer so the mercury marker would go down from its 100.3 reading.

"Sorry Heero, but it looks like you'll have to stay home today."

Yes indeed, the Perfect Soldier had finally been successfully attacked by none other than a microscopic virus. The Japanese pilot groaned with annoyance, shifting uncomfortably in his bed. His body felt unnervingly warm, even though he was wearing nothing but his white wife beater and sweatpants. He glared at the blonde politician from the corner of his eye, as she stood beside Sally with her arms folded stubbornly over her chest.

Relena glanced at her bodyguard, watching him keenly as he sat up in his bed and began another round of coughing. Now that he was working as her head of security, he was on bodyguard duty 24/7 and thus lived in the Peacecraft Mansion. It had been this way for 2 years already, with each day passing by like the rest.

To say Relena had gotten over him would be a lie, she still had a longing look that ran over him the second he turned his face. They had grown closer as friends but it had always remained at a professional level. Nothing new or extraordinary ever came up for the duration of which he had spent there.

Today however, was different. She had noticed him rub his head a few times, indicating a possible headache, and she had not failed to notice the painful coughs that escaped his raspy throat that morning. His cheeks were flushed and his movement was sluggish. What was even more surprising was the fact that he practically collapsed on his bed the second he returned to his room from breakfast.

And of course, being the concerned and stubborn friend that she is, Relena called Sally immediately for a check up. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"Well Heero I'm just gone leave you some pills to take, drink lots of liquids and give me a call tomorrow morning so I can see how you're doing." Sally closed the two locks on her medicine box and smiled brightly at Relena.

"I'll see you guys later. Relena are you sure you're not coming with us to beach today? You planned this day off for weeks!"

Relena smiled kindly, lowering her tone to a whisper.

"I know Sally, but I he's never been sick before and I kinda feel bad leaving him alone. You never know what he'll do he's always overestimating his health. You girls go on and have fun. Tell everyone I'm sorry I can't come."

Sally chuckled and shook her head.

"Alright, don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later then, take care."

Relena's attention turned to Heero. He was now sitting up, resting his back on the headrest of the bed.

"You don't have to stay with me. I can take care of myself."

"I know but I want to. Besides, there's some housework I need to catch up on."

"Hn."

She gazed at him for a moment longer, as if expecting him to say something. Anything.

But the lucky bastard was saved by the bell. Relena's ears perked up and the sound of the doorbell and she ran downstairs, allowing Heero to have a moment of peace. One he would really need for the day planned out for him…

She rushed back in with glowing vigor, smiling playfully like a child shoving her hand in a bowl of icing.

"Heero guess what?"

"You're leaving."

"No. Well yes. Well uh sorta. Our neighbor Mrs. Leemer is throwing a birthday party for her eight-year-old nephew and she came to invite us over to meet the kids and have some cake! "

Heero's glare answered her before she could even ask.

"Oh come on Heero. Please come! It'll be fun, they're really sweet kids and they want to have us there. They got so excited when they found out they're right next door to a Gundam pilot."

"No."

"Heero…"

"No chance."

"Look I know your sick, and you want to rest but some fresh air will do you good. The kids will be so happy, please at least do it for them."

She sat beside him on the bed, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Pleaasse."

"Relena, I am not going to a 8 year old's birthday party. I've never had such an experience but I doubt claustrophobic moon jumps and child molesters dressed as clowns are very fun."

"Heero! That's mean, Mrs. Leemer put a lot of effort to put this party together, and you could at least have the common courtesy to accept her invitation."

"I'm not moving out of this bed and that's final."

He plopped back down in his fluffy comforter and stuffed the pillow over his head to drown out her voice. Unfortunately, he could still hear her loud and clear.

"What so you're gona let me go by myself? Some bodyguard you are. I should have you reassigned!"

"Yes, go ahead and fire me for not protecting you from animal shaped balloons and cheaply crafted piñatas."

"Oh Heero! Your impossible!"

She pushed his shoulder with frustration and got up to leave, just as the phone rang. Heero shoved his head under the pillow again, leaving Relena to answer it.

"Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Leemer! Uh huh…"

Heero peeked at her from under his hiding spot, watching her facial features considerably lighten. He could have sworn he saw a hint of mischief in her face…

"Wonderful, thank you for telling me. Yes I'll be there soon. Goodbye."

He was expecting her to look back at him and say some smart remark…hell say anything…but she just headed straight for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To change for the party of course, I need to find something nice to wear. So you're not coming?"

"No."

"Ok see ya later…"

He just stared at her retreating figure with a suspicious, confused look crafted into his face. Prussian eyes followed her to the door, watching her keenly as she stopped and turned. A sly smile spread across her face.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't bother checking up on me, since your not coming it'll be a waste to get out of bed so stay here and rest up. I'll be fine, I have all the protection I need there."

"What do you mean?" Heero's eyes slited dangerously. He was actually growing more concerned by the second.

Her smile lingered as she turned away.

"Erin Samuels is going to be there."

If there was anything that could get Heero out of bed and changing within seconds…it would be the mere mention of that boy's name.

"Hey I thought you weren't coming?" Relena cooed with mock disappointment.

Heero glared at her fiercely and she knew immediately she had hit the spot. She knew how much Heero hated that man…well more liked hated his never-ending attention towards Relena.

"I changed my mind, I need some air." He had somehow miraculously recovered from his foggy-headedness and was now flying through his closet.

Relena smiled triumphantly and waltzed away, humming a happy little birthday tune as she glided into her room and got ready for the little party.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

You like? You hate? You wanna leave a review? Of course you do!Let me know what you think!Pleeease!


End file.
